


[ibsm] ある日の朝

by piaomeow



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaomeow/pseuds/piaomeow
Summary: ※ 《某日的清晨》，伊吹×志摩。※ 避雷：单方性转，志摩先天性女体化，毫无逻辑只有贴贴。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, 伊吹蓝×志摩一未
Kudos: 7





	[ibsm] ある日の朝

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 《某日的清晨》，伊吹×志摩。  
> ※ 避雷：单方性转，志摩先天性女体化，毫无逻辑只有贴贴。

朦胧的白色在遮光窗帘底下泛起光亮，室外隐约有鸟鸣掠过，却无法干扰仅隔一层玻璃和布料的房间里甜腻到能坠下来似的浓稠空气。  
  
她志摩一未被搭档——同期，兼恋人——伊吹蓝的手掌隔开总忍不住要并拢的膝盖，仰在软枕上轻轻喘息。  
  
伊吹那颗观感毛茸茸的发顶埋在她腿根，鼻端往下都看不见，只有水声逐渐泛滥。这不要紧，她足够聪明，能靠想象补完伊吹的舌是如何活络地逗弄，也最清楚接吻时充满侵略性的唇对待敏感的花核有多野心勃勃。  
  
“呼啊…、”  
  
吸吮猛地用了力，志摩刚想要弹起，就被坏心的掌握住腰际。她只好抬一抬胯，努力从湿黏的吐息里捞出理智，“伊吹”、失了平时安稳的声线丝毫没有充当缰绳的作用，被喊到的男人卷住往里敲打的舌尖，拱蹭一提速就达到了逼猎物攥上他发尾的目的。  
  
他的恋人一向擅于忍耐，而他最拿手的就是击破这层防御。低低的哼声宣示着志摩的动摇，偷瞄的话，这个角度正好欣赏温润瞳仁充满眷恋的注视，和卷发在肩上蹭到凌乱那种、可爱跟色气的绝妙平衡。  
  
伊吹觉得更热了一点，于是伸手将堆在柔韧腰腹的裙摆推高，捻上那颗自觉挺立的乳尖。志摩又颤了一下，落在他嘴边的肉缝涌出一股小小的湿液，被他用舌面兜走，呼吸里就盈满了伴侣的甜。  
  
志摩的睡衣大都是裤装，没别的，睡起来舒适。可自从他们鬼混的地点从酒店往家里转移——偶尔也去伊吹宿舍，志摩抱着必死的决心压抑呻吟的样子光用想的就能硬，但他也心疼——伊吹就敏锐地发觉睡裙在志摩身上会有让她看起来更可口的奇效，而且几乎每次来都换一件。  
  
他应该是有夸过的，“小志摩穿成这样好性感”  
  
，那之后融化在自己臂弯里的身体让他连措辞都没空细想，捡到什么直接夸，搞得志摩软乎乎地骂他少说两句。……啊—绮想怎么都比不上面前的本尊，饶是他这种笨蛋脑袋都读得懂邀请，不尽力回应可太对不住鼓满的欲求。  
  
伊吹于是揉上了弧度饱满的乳肉，换来身体主人的小声嘤咛。她又唤一次，被返还疑惑的鼻音，而伊吹亲昵地在两瓣粉嫩之间啄下轻吻，就用舌肉熟门熟路碾开狭隙。  
  
“呜，…伊吹，够了、起来！”  
  
志摩认为语气足够强硬了，专注拓开她入口的男人却没搭理，反倒拿指甲边刮她乳粒。这下志摩再忍不住哼鸣，颈脖仰高了，被更深处甘美的痒俘获，对伊吹报以有意无意的紧夹。  
  
志得意满的大型犬终于肯抬头，唇面亲得泛亮，水痕格外晃眼。志摩想都不想就伸手圈他接吻，尝到点腻乎的味道也没停，更是由着伊吹多此一举地换指节填进来，边用柔软的肢体纠缠回去。  
  
伊吹还是太过担忧会给她造成不适了，以至于志摩每次都得让前戏折磨到酥软。空气都像升了温，但秋季的凉意还需要肌肤相贴来彻底驱散。她从床头摸出一小片包装，从湿吻挣出让伊吹脱掉睡衣的字句，然后趁他离开自身的空档稍微坐起，伏过去吻了吻温烫胸膛。  
  
伊吹扯掉那件套头的T恤，想要接手那个薄片时记起他们说好去挑情侣睡衣的事。志摩却拎高了手心，丝质裙装缓缓沿曲线盖下，忠实还原了乳尖那两个俏皮的凸点。他咽了口唾沫，然后被带着将小巧身量拥进臂弯，摸到了腰后脆弱的蝴蝶结。  
  
“互相帮助？”  
  
志摩眨了眨眼睛，抿住包装的一角。  
  
伊吹猜她绝对是故意的，一把扯掉了系绳，和轻快的笑声咬在一起。

Fin.


End file.
